


There's No Comfort in the Truth

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Weiss has a hot date with Ruby tonight, but an even hotter date finds its way into her schedule when Nora sends her a risky photo, and old habits drag Weiss right back down into something she knows is wrong but doesn’t want to stop. Anonymous commission.





	There's No Comfort in the Truth

Weiss licked her lips as she wiggled her hips up into her nice panties, getting ready in front of a mirror and taking great care to shift into all manner of sexy poses so she could best be prepared for it. It was far, far earlier than she needed to get ready for, but Weiss was a perfectionist when it came to date night, and everything had to be perfect, had to be ready and in place and as lovely as possible. Only the best, not only so that Ruby would get the maximum enjoyment out of their night, but because Weiss simply refused to bring anything but the most effort possible to her dates, driven by perfectionism and a need to look good.

It had been a while since Weiss and Ruby found the time for a real, proper date. Weeks, it felt like. They'd had nights in, movie marathons and nights of just all-out passionate sex, but never a real date. They had to scrape whatever time they could through their busy lives and around the exhaustion of being huntresses to find the time to do things like dressing up and going out to eat at a nice restaurant, and as a proper woman of high society Weiss was raised to see dates like that as being of the utmost importance, sacred activities that needed to be respected and treated well.

A respect that crumbled in seconds as Weiss's phone chirped with the high pitched noise that she'd set as the inbound sound for when Nora was sending her something. Weiss tensed up immediately, biting her lip as she shifted her gaze over to her phone and quickly pulled it up, nervous about what she was going to find and definitely justified in that nervousness. She opened her phone to find a message of Nora's ass stuck out toward the camera. Her skirt was lifted up to reveal a heart-shaped hole in her panties right over her shapely butt, captioned with, "thnkn bout u :) mostly about u bein in my ass. want me?"

Weiss shivered as she stared at the perfect ass in the cute white underwear. She hesitated to respond at all, but her fingers didn't, fumbling about with her response to write out a hurried, "Yes," as she felt herself burning up with shame. It was sent before she could do anything to stop it, and with a frustrated whine, Weiss slumped back, stumbling down onto her bed and groaning as she tossed her phone over toward the bed and frustration set in. Guilt hammered into her about as hard as she was about to hammer into Nora, and that was saying something given the circumstances.

It was an affair that had been running for quite some time now, and Weiss felt deeply, horribly guilty about all of it, but that didn't really make it any better because she kept falling into the trap of giving in to it again and again. A few drunken nights before Weiss and Ruby started dating had ended up coming back to haunt her when Nora came knocking for more, not caring she was in a relationship, and Weiss surprising she didn't quite as much either.

"I'm so happy to hear that!" cried a voice barging into her apartment, and Weiss jolted up in surprise, rapid footsteps outpacing her response as Nora threw her way into the bedroom, gleeful and excited and shouting, "You're going to own all my holes!"

Weiss let out confused, gasping noises as she looked at Nora, who rocked on the balls of her heels excitedly. "You can't just barge into my apartment like that! Ruby might have been here, and you would have--wait, you were outside when you sent that text? Were you--"

"I took the upskirt in the hallway," Nora bragged. "Don't worry, nobody saw it! I think." She slipped forward, biting her lip and shoving Weiss back down onto the bed. "We don't have time for you to be such a fucking worrywart, Weiss. Come on, let's fuck!"

"I have a date with Ruby tonight," Weiss said, shivering as Nora climbed on top of her. "We can't do this for very long."

"Oh? Well then let's get started; I want you struggling not to think about me while you two are at dinner." Nora grabbed hold of Weiss's panties and tugged them down harshly, the only thing Weiss wore suddenly cast to the side as she squirmed and wriggled her way down the heiress's body quickly and aggressively, moaning and kissing her taut body the whole way down. "And then she can suck my cunt off of your cock and never know," she bragged.

Weiss let out a nervous whine at the thought of that, never knowing what to do about Nora's aggressions and the ease with which she spun such depraved ideas, but also not knowing how to handle how hot they sounded. As she lay there helplessly, Weiss watched Nora slip down to come eye level with her crotch, Weiss's half-rigid cock all Nora cared about as she grabbed hold of it and began to stroke. Kisses followed, urging the dick to life as without hesitation or shame Nora got her nice and ready to go, impatiently shoving her way down onto the fat prick once it was at full mast, showing absolutely no concern or decency for what she sought to do to and with Weiss.

Greedily, Nora sucked the cock right down, showing no patience or control as she gulped it into her mouth deep, right down to the back of her throat, and once she drew back her next shove down pushed deep enough that she was choking in delight on Weiss's cock, shameless and excited as she threw herself into her work. She loved this kind of work, loved it more than she loved anything, and greedily gagging down Weiss's dick, she sought to show that fact off, knowing that Weiss had a girlfriend and that she had a lot to live up to and a lot to keep pushing to make all this trouble worth it, and to keep tugging Weiss down into accepting bliss of everything she had in mind for her. It was really all she wanted to do, and impatience ruled her hard as she capitalized on all of it.

But in short order, Nora was pulling back, gasping and growling, "Fuck my face until I black out!" as she stared with no uncertain words at Weiss, pushing back down but eyes remaining firm and pointed toward Weiss, imposing and harsh. There was nothing that Weiss wanted more than to give in to that, groaning and whining as she gripped the back of Nora's head tightly and decided to go for it, giving her exactly what she ached for. Both hands grabbed her hair as she gripped it tight and began to guide her brutally up and down, forcing her to gag on her cock as she mercilessly guided her along.

"Choke on it!" Weiss yelled, frustration rising up inside of her, all the guilt and frustration coloured as vengeance as she pushed boldly forward with only one goal in mind: to make Nora suffer. To choke her out with her cock and show absolute carelessness in the process. This was something she could only ever do with Nora, who loved it so much rougher and dirtier than the fairly vanilla Ruby, and Weiss knew she was manifesting all of her guilt and self-loathing as sexual aggression as she subjected Nora to all of it. She didn't feel too bad about it either, given that her side girl was such a kinky wreck who loved it so rough that Weiss would have felt bad for delivering anything short of her absolute worst.

Hard thrusts upward forced the cock deep down Nora's throat, and the redhead happily choked on it, twitching and shivering as she was given the facefucking she craved, the deep, brutal strokes helping her really get into what she was doing, igniting within her all the hungers and aggressions that she was all too happy to be ruled by. She knew what Weiss was about here, knew the terms and relished in them, excited by every depraved second she could enjoy of this intensity and this brutality, moaning and slobbering all over the big cock. She showed it the love it so sorely deserved, the kind of aggression and need that took such sweet hold of her. The wrongness made it all the more exciting, as she knew full well what game Weiss was playing, and that was what made it so hot. She wanted to stoke the flames, wishing that her throat wasn't all plugged up and that she couldn't feed the fury a little more, couldn't make Weiss really want her to choke.

Pent up and frustrated and completely out of control, Weiss no longer felt all the stronger emotions she should have been able to focus on. It all just melted away now, the stress, the worries, the perfectionism... Weiss couldn't think about any of it now, driven down into the depths of surrender and lust as the hot mouth and the spasming throat kept her cock well tended to. This was everything that Weiss wanted out of a blowjob, everything she wasn't getting with Ruby. It was depraved, hot, sloppy, wet, and completely without shame.

Weiss could see the playful, wicked glee in Nora's eyes, feared words bubbling up out of control and impatient as Weiss writhed on her bed. Nora didn't need to speak to infuriate Weiss, because everything she wanted to say shined right on through, leaving the frustrated heiress to growl and grumble her way through frustration and agony under the pressure of what she felt, what Weiss was leaving her aching so hotly for. Anger and shame competed within Weiss, made her twist and grumble and vent everything she was feeling onto Nora with such blistering, shameless speed it was downright vulgar.

Nora was having the time of her life with it, though, moaning excitedly and slobbering all over Weiss's cock as she was subjected to the most all-out brutal facefucking she could have ever hoped for. Not feeling the least bit guilty about leaving Weiss so conflicted that this was what she was reduced to, Nora pressed boldly and hotly onward, seeking above all else to make sure that she was able to ride high on the most vulgar kind of enjoyment she could muster. Between Weiss's big cock and all of her pent up emotions, there was so much happening that Nora only wanted to indulge in as thoroughly as she could, a shivering wreck moaning and choking her way to utter bliss under all of Weiss's pent up anger and the sense of urgency that drove her to finish quickly and without apology.

"I'm close," Weiss groaned, unable to hold out forever under the pressure of Nora's tight throat spasming around her cock. She was out of control, panting and squirming, groaning hotly as she subjected Nora to her worst and found that Nora could take it all effortlessly, something almost as infuriating as it was ungodly hot. This was everything she needed, even if she hated that fact more than she hated anything else in her life right now. Her chest tightened, her heat throbbed, and as she harshly tugged back on Nora's hair, she felt herself as agonized to be doing this as she did relieved to be able to finally climax.

Nora knew what was happening, and welcomed it eagerly, bracing herself for the eruption of Weiss's cock, which had pulled out of her throat so that she could blow her whole load into her hot mouth, flooding it with sticky, warm, salty spunk that Nora had to greedily swallow down, writhing and shivering under the pressure of the attention and harshness behind it all as she relished in the sweet ecstasy of being violated like this. There was so much that she couldn't swallow it all down fast enough, leaving some cum to leak out of her mouth and drip down her chin, but that only made it even better as she watched Weiss adore the raw, lurid sight of her so completely messed up and looking so lusty and worn down.

"She's not going to suck your cock like that tonight, is she?" Nora asked, grinning brightly as she pulled back form the cock. "Ruby never gives your cock the sloppy worship it deserves. That's why you keep coming over to me." She watched Weiss squirm under the pressure of her words, watched her ache as the conflicting sensations rose right back up, and Nora wasn't ready to stop yet as she shifted around, turning back around and lifting up her skirt so she could press her ass back against Weiss's cock, starting to tease it with steady up and down motions, grinding up against the dick slowly and eagerly. "Just like she doesn't have an ass half as good as mine."

Weiss whined and shivered, but didn't disagree with any of it. They were all horrible reminders, pushing her deeper into despair and frustration, but also deeper into the burning lust aching up so hotly through her, making her twist and groan and lose herself to something infuriating and without sense, without decency. She couldn't help herself, couldn't fight against the swelling need and frustration that ached up through her and left her dizzy, left her without a shred of thought or decency to work with.

She couldn't have made this stop, but instead she grabbed Nora's hips, guiding her to tease her with her ass even more, guiding her to rock up and down along her fat prick as the contact of her cock against the partially bare ass and the soft material with the heart-shaped cutout. Raw, aching friction ignited within Weiss even more of the raw, lurid pleasures she ached so much to accept. This was what she had been waiting for, what she craved, and moans rising up hotter and out of control through her pressed on bolder, more exciting with each passing second. She watched Nora work, even smacked her ass a few times for good measure, as she embraced everything needy and craven within her that just screamed out with her every thought for more.

Nora teased faster, firmer, out of control and shameless about what she wanted as she did everything she could to get it, a moaning wreck getting all worked up grinding against Weiss's cock. She leaned forward to better shove her ass back, bucking quicker as she moved without a care in the world. Moans rose up, bubbling with intensity and fervor that seemed to throb hotter still with each passing second. It wasn't like Nora could get any wetter than she was after the brutal facefucking she took, and Weiss craved Nora too much now to want to be decent or sensible. Neither needed this, but the friction and heat that came with it kept them groaning and twisting eagerly in place.

At least until Weiss had decided she'd had enough. Shoving harshly forward, she pushed Nora off of her, rising up quickly as the redhead assumed her position down on all fours. "Fuck me raw!" Nora screamed. "Fuck me like your girlfriend never lets you. Take it all out on me, Weiss, come on!" She wiggled her hips, beckoning her onward. "Ruby won't let you have your fun, but I will."

Weiss hated how easily she was played, how easily Nora's hot, sweet, tempting words spoke to something depraved and desperate inside of her, but she couldn't help herself. She grabbed hold of Nora's panties and tugged them to the side exposing her dripping wet pussy and very harshly slamming into her from behind, starting to fuck the needy redhead with deep, rabid strokes, pounding feverishly into her as she groaned in utter delight. Nora's hot screams of utter delight followed the burying of Weiss's cock, which opened up her tight hole and began to fuck her even looser with each rapid pound.

"She's so vanilla," Weiss complained, furious and bitter about all of this. Speaking ill of Ruby like this didn't do much to calm or settle the frustrations that took such agonizing root inside of Weiss, but the way Nora so casually flung around complaints and insistences of her betterness just turned Weiss on too much to handle.

"So vanilla you have to go to another girl to get the sex you really crave." Nora didn't care about being decent now, didn't want to stop until she had proven her point and left Weiss a desperate wreck who could fuck her raw. Taking up the side girl role without guilt or shame, Nora let the raw, delighted indecency of her need and excitement overtake her, pressing boldly onward through something hot and shameless, pressing back against the hard thrusts. Weiss's big dick was all she cared about, and the risk of consequences or hurting people didn't bother her too much when she was getting railed from behind and given the treatment so sorely craved.

Weiss groaned, knowing she was over the line but unable to care, unable to push past everything burning up inside of her as she just kept the thrusts going, kept treating Nora to all her brutality and her hunger, desperation taking chaotic root within her and pushing her onward boldly. Nothing was going to stop Weiss now as she lost herself in the tight, slick embrace of Nora's incredible pussy. Gripping her cock so tightly, adoring it with the heat that every part of Weiss just wanted to sink into, it felt so perfect and so receptive to everything she could have ever wanted. Ruby couldn't compare to this kind of desperation.

Ruby wasn't a bad girlfriend. Weiss was convinced that she herself most certainly was for betraying her like this, though. She just happened to be very, very vanilla. Liked her sex sweet and slow, lots of kissing and missionary position, not much of anything else. For Weiss, it was maddening, because she had a secret dirty side, liked it rough and hot and in all holes. The kind of sex that Ruby wasn't even remotely about, and instead of thinking about ways to handle that or talk to Ruby, Weiss had taken the 'easy' way out in fucking Nora's brains out on the side, unapologetically fucking her absolutely raw without the slightest shred of decency to help carry her into something better. Weiss was weak, and in that weakness she had betrayed everything she loved all for the sake of having someone to pound senseless.

"Fuck me harder," Nora pleaded, burning up with need and excitement, fingers digging into the bedding as she held on as tight as she could and struggled to hold herself together, to throw herself headlong into the bliss of being properly, thoroughly fucked by Weiss into submission. This was what she had come here for, hooked on Weiss's cock and on the thrill of cheating and depravity that helped her really embrace the madness of everything happening. This was worth sneaking around for, and the hot thrill of wrongness that hung over it ensured that at no point could Nora ever find this with just anyone else. It had to be Weiss, had to be with her in a relationship and with the dangers constantly keeping them moving.

Everything wrong and hot and out of control about what they were doing kept Weiss needy and bucking forward, aggressive and angry and chasing the most insane of sensations as she felt herself winding up hotter and out of control, ready to lose herself to the overwhelming pleasure. The greedy cunt held so tightly onto her cock, and every excited moan that Nora made as she was fucked helped keep Weiss shamelessly pressing onward, moving without hesitation or pause to fuck her as right and as hard as she could. Nothing should have felt this good, and yet the pleasure consuming Weiss was absolutely intoxicating, thrilling her with a need and desperation she didn't know how to begin to deal with.

"Cum inside," Nora pleaded, biting her lip and slamming her hips back against Weiss's, desperate and needy and knowing she'd get exactly what she wanted, because she damn well always did. "Cum inside right now, Weiss!" Louder she demanded, aching with a need to give in to the pleasure and to shove onward, to give in to the pleasure and the debauchery of losing control, needy and aching for more as she raced onward, hitting her peak hard and fast and without shame. "Now! Do it right the fuck now!" Her orgasm struck, and she was happy to crash into it, screaming in raw bliss as the pleasure overtook her, hot shudders and raw bliss taking hold and refusing to let go of her as she raced back and forth feverishly, her every desperate cry rising so hot and out of control that she didn't know what to do with herself.

Pressure and need overtook Weiss, keeping her from thinking clearly or doing anything even vaguely decent. She gave in to the demands, surrendering to the hot pleasure and the desperation with a speed and fervor she just couldn't help, slamming clumsily forward and letting out a hot groan as she lost herself, control slipping from her grasp as she screamed out in bliss. Her cock erupted, gushing forward with hot, sticky shots of cum that pumped deep into Nora, made the redhead yell even louder as she was given everything she wanted. There was nothing she could do to contain herself as she just surrendered utterly, leaving herself open to the raw vulnerability of being at Weiss's mercy.

Just how she liked it.

"Fuck my ass next," Nora moaned before Weiss had even gathered her breath. She whined and wiggled her hips. "I even wore my sexy panties for you, come on. It's not like you're going to get anal with Ruby, so stick that huge cock up my ass and get what you deserve!"

Weiss had a particular adoration for anal sex. For butts in general, and a good, perky ass deserved a nice, deep fucking in her mind. And yet Ruby wouldn't even dare think of such things, reviling the mere possibility of anal sex as something that she just wouldn't give a moment of thought to. Enter Nora and her perky backside. Which was exactly what Weiss intended to do.

Guiding her cock up to Nora's perky back door, framed by the heart shaped hole in her panties so openly and shamelessly offering pleasure, Weiss felt tension take hold of her, a moment of brief hesitation and worry. Just a short little spike of something nervous that was quickly stamped back down before she drove harshly forward and without hesitation took Nora's ass with a deep, harsh stroke.

"Yes! Fuck my ass as hard as you can, Weiss. You deserve this!" Nora was ecstatic as she felt Weiss's hot cock slamming into her so suddenly, her body tightening up as she felt the cock slam into her, even harder this time, facing more resistance as her ass proved even tighter and more stubborn than her pussy. There was nothing that could have possibly compared to this sensation, though. Nothing that could have possibly made Nora feel as good as having her ass fucked by a pent up and desperate Weiss, who took all of her angers out on her rear end.

Weiss reached her boiling point, hips feverish in their bucking and their abuse of Nora's tight hole, showing it nothing resembling mercy as all the aggression finally got the best of her and she felt herself unable to hold back all the need to just fuck and fuck and fuck that overtook her. It was more dizzying than she knew how to handle, but Weiss couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop. The things consuming her now were hotter and more out of control than she knew what to do with, as she just took to fucking Nora absolutely raw in pursuit of all the relief being so sweetly and vulgarly promised to her. This was like nothing she could have ever hoped to handle, losing herself so completely to the madness.

She still knew what she was doing, but now all of that guilt drove her even harder, even more shamelessly. She wanted to make Nora scream, wanted to fuck the teasing remarks right out of her and use them to fuel her aggressions, taking everything out with such vigor that only someone like Nora who loved her sex as fast and as rough as she could get it could have possibly endured such shamelessness with a smile broad across her face. This was everything that Weiss wanted, everything she wished Ruby could be, and she wasn't afraid to take what she could get to make up for that, shameful as it was. She needed this with a burning, desperate passion, and nothing could possibly stop her now.

"My ass is yours!" Nora shrieked, desperate and happy to give herself up wholly to Weiss and to all of her special kinds of madness. "My ass is yours, and I want to take it as hard as you can give it to me, please don't stop! Fuck me raw!" Weiss was at the peak of her shamelessness now, where guilt couldn't do anything to her, and that was where Nora liked her the most, where Nora was most eager to embrace the madness and the chaos. There was no hesitation in how she stoked the flames, how she beckoned her on with needy cries and howling desperation, so happy to lose herself to the madness that she welcomed the brutality in all of its glory.

Weiss's phone buzzed, and nobody did anything to answer it, the unmistakable sound of Ruby sending Weiss a text hardly stopping her as she pounded feverishly forward. More noises followed, and they drew moans from Nora's lips, made Weiss groan and grunt as the realization and cruel certainty she was neglecting Ruby drove both of them hotly out of control with utter need. This was like nothing either had ever felt before, and the crazed, desperate glee was too much for her to ever want to make stop.

The tightness and heat of Nora's ass did things to Weiss that made all the emotions worth it, made her really lose herself to the bliss, and she didn't feel as bad about any of this as she should have when she had this perfect ass to fuck. "I'll get it in a minute," she groaned, shaking her head and knowing what she was doing but not mustering up the sense or decency to care as she plundered the hot ass and let everything else just follow as it did. It was all the same to Nora, all just something desperate and twisted and completely free from all shame or hesitation. "I'm not done fucking you yet."

Nora squealed and whined as the shameless declaration helped push her desperately and perilously close to another orgasm. "I'm gonna cum just from having my ass fucked!" she whined, shameless and excited to be subjected to such aggression, to be fucked with all the deep, brutal strokes that drove her absolutely mad. This was what Nora craved, and to know Weiss was more engrossed in fucking her ass than she was in answering her girlfriend's message made it all the more sinfully blissful to Nora, who was ready to give herself up completely to the mad pleasure just begging to be let out.

But surprising her was how Weiss came first, self-loathing and disgust fueling a special kind of lust that drove the heiress to just give in to everything all at once, succumbing without shame to the pleasure winding up too hot inside of her for her to even pretend she cared now about anything other than losing control. She buried herself to the hilt inside of Nora's ass with one final deep, hard stroke, making her squeal and twist as she came again, needy and reckless and out of control. She bucked back and forth, losing herself to the hot bliss and letting everything just feel so right and so hot that she didn't know how to handle any of it.

The noises Nora made as she came from having her ass pumped full of cum were completely out of control and utterly devoid of shame or decency, her hips twisting and bucking as she gave herself up totally to the pleasure, a gasping wreck happily giving herself up entirely to the pleasure, to the rawness and indecency that took such brutal hold of her it was almost too good to be true. Pleasure consumed them both, left them dizzy and aching, full of gleeful, lingering pleasures that had both of them pulling apart, Weiss collapsing back onto the bed and whining as she reached for her phone.

"Should we meet up now?" asked the text from Ruby, and Weiss whined.

"It's time," Weiss whimpered.

"So what are you going to do?" Nora didn't seem to care very much as she stroked Weiss's cock lazily, smiling up at her and purring in rumbling bliss.

A nervous sound bubbled up in Weiss's throat as she began to type. She spoke the words as she typed them, voice bubbling up with shame as she did so. "Sorry, something important came up. I'll call you in a little bit."

The second she hit send, Nora had slammed herself right down onto Weiss's cock to resume the madness once more.


End file.
